<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密花园/Il Giardino Segreto by AraDoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596878">秘密花园/Il Giardino Segreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria'>AraDoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密花园/Il Giardino Segreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode I<br/>伴随着低沉模糊的“Ciao”，明黄色的出租车发出一阵轰鸣，满脸络腮胡的司机油门踩到底，卷起了一尾黄沙，也带走了旅客口袋里的最后一枚硬币。<br/>瘦高的黑发青年站在无尽的绿色中，局促地解开围巾。他的行李不多，只堪堪塞得满一个破旧的皮箱。他掏出口袋里皱巴巴的信封，打量着眼前的房子。<br/>锈迹斑斑的前门已经破败不堪，院外生命力旺盛的爬墙绿植张牙舞爪地渗进每一块土黄色的砖墙，高高低低地将院子围得密不透风。透过铁栏望去，院内杂草丛生，风吹过，枯叶和黄沙在裸露开裂的地上打卷。<br/>这是一栋再普通不过的小楼，墙皮因年久失修而剥落，露出黄褐砖石，被虫蛀空的窗棂上镶嵌着破碎的玻璃，怎么看都是已经废弃多年的空屋。<br/>可青年不在乎，他小心翼翼地从信封里抖落出一把钥匙，将它插入锁眼的时候蹭了一手的铁锈。他咽了口唾沫，用力转动钥匙。<br/>“吱呀。”老旧的铁门发挥了功效，颤颤巍巍地朝新主人敞开了。<br/>心跳声如雷贯耳。青年颤抖着的手扶住门檐，热血冲击着他的耳膜，一跳一跳地令他头疼。一路上回荡在他脑海里的那些尖酸刻薄的嘲笑声被绞杀，只剩下“空空”的心跳在天地回响。<br/>他从没想过这是真的。在遥远的意大利乡村，早逝的波特夫妇给年幼的儿子留下了最后一点遗产。二十年以来，他在德斯礼一家辱骂和欺凌的夹缝中偷生，无数次渴望有人将他带离苦海却又一次次的失望，直到这封匿名信的到来。<br/>德斯礼家笑他疯了。贫困潦倒的詹姆斯·波特连自己病危的妻子都救不了，又怎么会留给他一套西西里岛上的房子呢？<br/>“我不会给你一个子儿的。”弗农姨父说道，两撇胡须抖动着，“听着小子，如果你走出了这个家门，就永远别想回来。”<br/>这句话像利刃，削断了最后一根枯萎的稻草。哈利孤注一掷地离开了德斯礼家最小的卧室，他带着达力早就穿不下的二手衣服和为数不多的行李，把账户里的所有英镑都换成了欧元，踏上了这片温暖的土地。<br/>哈利的手指摩挲着砖缝里的细细泥土，绝望的孤勇松开了缠绕在他脖子上的绳索——他终于能够呼吸了。他想放声大笑，想痛哭，可干涩的喉咙里只发出了一声不成调的呜咽。这只是一个新的开始，哈利对自己说道，一切都会变好的。尽管他语言不通，身无分文，但他终于有个家了。<br/>属于自己的家，而不是德斯礼家逼仄的壁橱，走廊尽头潮湿阴暗的卧室，石墙中学拥挤脏臭的宿舍。<br/>他深吸一口气，迈开早已发软的双腿，驱动着颤栗的膝盖将他带进这片荒芜的园地。<br/>一阵轰鸣声自远而来，打断了哈利的思绪。他忍不住回头望去，好奇这荒无人烟的平原上还有其他访客。<br/>或者是邻居。这个念头一闪而过，羞涩的英国青年立刻紧张起来。<br/>一辆耀眼的跑车急刹在路边，扬起沙尘。哈利惊讶地看着敞篷跑车，这与朴素的乡村格格不入。<br/>比跑车颜色更耀眼的是驾驶座上男人的金发。他侧头，似乎在透过墨镜打量着路边灰扑扑的哈利。<br/>“你是谁。”车里的金发男人开口问道，不等哈利回答，他自顾自地说，“房地产经济人吗，这房子终于要挂出去了？”哈利来不及开口，但男人没有给他回答的时间，他朝哈利伸手：“名片，我可以开个价。”<br/>哈利迟迟不动，他不明白发生了什么。“劳驾……”他说道，“你会说英语吗？”<br/>意大利人微微低头，终于肯从墨镜上方看了一眼路边的青年。“英国人。”他咕哝了一句，“我问你这房子什么时候挂牌？”<br/>哈利脸上的血色褪去了。他听清楚了问题，想都没想脱口而出：“不卖，这是我的！”<br/>他粗鲁无礼的回应让车里的男人挑高了眉头。意大利人摘下墨镜，眯起眼睛看着他。哈利的目光扫过豪华的皮椅，男人做工精良的上衣，光洁白皙的下巴和精心打理的发型，最后盯住了他浅灰色的双眼，重复了一句：“我。不。卖。”<br/>他看见男人下颚绷紧了，薄唇抿成一条直线。哈利握紧拳头，丝毫不让。他做好了吵架的准备。<br/>出乎意料的，意大利人很快移开了视线，重新戴上墨镜。他发动了车子，朝哈利丢出了一张名片：“如果你改变主意了可以联系我。”他轻飘飘地丢下一句，挥了挥手，“Ciao。”<br/>小纸片在空中晃了晃，落在地上。哈利没有捡起它，这场意外破坏了他雀跃的心情，但也让他从鼓胀的喜悦中回过神来。哈利扫了一眼地上的名片，步伐坚定地踏进了属于自己的院落。<br/>那张白卡片躺在乡间小路的泥土里，灰尘盖住了一个字体优雅的名字。<br/>德拉科·马尔福。</p><p>这座宅邸已经空置了十多年，样式老旧的家具上落满浮灰。哈利快速将空屋走了一遍，把所有门窗打开透气。他在楼梯底下的壁橱里找到了蒙尘多年的洒扫工具，用旧毛巾倒了点水捂住口鼻，就开始打扫起整栋房子。<br/>他没有多余的钱请清洁工，但在德斯礼家多年打扫的经验让他对付旧房子游刃有余。只要一想到拥有了自己的房子，哈利难得充满干劲。他双眼发亮，全神贯注地擦拭着屋子里的每个角落。稍晚些时候他还去了一趟市中心，把必要的手续都办齐了。<br/>黄昏如神女遗忘在人间的薄纱，轻柔地笼罩着连绵起伏的街道。它抚过哈利的肩膀，在他身前拖起长长的影子。空中漂浮着黄油、鲜奶和水果的香气，哈利慢悠悠地走在街上，路过琳琅满目的商店和觥筹交错的餐馆，他只觉得双脚站在坚实平整的石砖上，每一步都踏实安稳。<br/>他在回家的路上。这个念头让他惶惶然了二十年的心终于落了地。他还有很多的时间去了解这座城市，在老房子里探索他父母年轻时候留下的点点滴滴。<br/>白天遭遇的不愉快没有在哈利的心上留下痕迹，他只有在路过炫目嘈杂的酒吧时，那些豪车与夸张调笑的男女才让他恍惚地想起那张傲慢的面孔。哈利已经忘了他具体长什么样，只记得他漫不经心的神情和那一头耀眼的金发。<br/>也许他就藏在这些浮夸面孔之中，从此与哈利毫无交集。<br/>哈利唯一想要做的，就是离开绝望的过去，试图建立新的生活。<br/>好好地，认真地活下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>